Is This as Hard as it Gets?
by pinkypromiseNSN
Summary: Rachel Berry gets a call that changes the life of not only herself, but the entire Glee Club. Futurefic.


**A/N: this story is based off a Roleplay I did on omegle, all I did was fix some grammar and punctuation and added some things other than dialogue. The dialogue is entirely from the RP.**

**A/N2: the reason why I haven't updated a lot of my stories this weekend was that this upcoming week is exams, so I've been studying. I will work on an update for **_**I Kissed A Girl **_**and hopefully get that up.**

* * *

Rachel was in the midst of putting a movie on for a relaxing night when her phone went off, the familiar tune of Barbra Streisand playing rather loudly.

"Rachel Berry here, may I ask who this is?"

"_I'm Sterling Hummel-Anderson...I have called to bare bad news. I think you were_ _friends with my dads?" _The voice on the other side of the phone seemed rather young to Rachel, but she just put it off.

"Yes, your father, Kurt, is my best friend."

"_I'm sorry Miss Berry, my late father Kurt Hummel pasted away two days ago."_

"W-what?"

"_He was in a car accident."_

"W-why didn't Blaine call me?" Rachel had tears welling in her eyes.

"_My other father is not in a fit state to call."_

"I understand. Are you both still in Lima?"

"_Yes Miss Berry."_

"Then tell Blaine that I will be flying in from New York as soon as possible."

"_Thank you, it will help him a lot."_

"No Problem. Kurt was a dear friend and I will always be there for his family."

"_Yes Miss Berry. I need to ask you if you know the contact numbers of a few_ _people."_

"Ask away."

"_Mercedes Jones?"_

"Ah yes, I do know Mercedes number. I believe Blaine does as well, but if he cannot tell you i would be more than happy to."

"_Yes, my father hasn't spoken for the entire time... I, being the eldest, have to_ _take over."_

"Okay. Do you know the information for your fathers email?"

"_No Miss Berry."_

"Well, Mercedes should be accepting calls then… She may be in the studio though. Would you like me to call her and inform her?"

"_Yes Miss Berry also, Artemis Abrams?"_

"Ah yes, Artie. I will call him as well if you'd like. He should be in New Haven, along with Quinn Fabray."

"_Thank you Miss Berry. And lastly, Tina Cohen-Chang?"_

"She should be in Chicago; Mike has a dance school there. I will call them as well."

"_I am so grateful of this Miss Berry."_

"It is no problem whatsoever; I have played a big role in the Hummel-Anderson and the Hummel-Hudson family that they all treat me as family. If you'd like, I could take over if it is too much for you to handle."

"_No Miss Berry. It is best I do this. I am apathetic. It's best I just do this."_

"If you must. I bet Blaine is very thankful and grateful for you doing this."

"_I wouldn't know Miss Berry. He isn't here anymore. His mind his gone with Dad."_

"Have you tried playing Katy Perry?"

"_Who is Katy Perry?"_

"Alas, I forgot. Katy Perry is a musical artist from your fathers' and my time period. I'm sure your father has some CDs lying around."

"_CDs? I'm sorry Miss Berry, but what are they?"_

"They are the way we listened to music back in the day. Your fathers have tons, I'm sure."

"_What do they look like Miss Berry?"_

"They are Circular discs, with a smaller circle in the middle. One side is shiny and the other side normally has a picture on it

"_Ahh yes. I think I have seen them. Hold on a second Please Miss Berry."_

"Okay."

Rachel waited patiently for Sterling to come back to the phone. She heard the faint noise of a TV playing in the background and the sound of a baby crying.

"Sterling? Is everything alright over there?"

There was a slight rustle of movement, then the younger voice began again. _"Pardon that Miss Berry. My little sister is in our parent's room."_

"Ahh, okay then."

"_I found the CD. It's so big!"_

"They were actually considered small when your fathers and I were in High School."

"_Really? But I can't even fit it in my hand!"_

"Yes, they were technally small. They would go into CD players or in a laptop."

"_Laptop? What is that Miss Berry?"_

"It is a miniature computer that folds up and can be carried around and is used with Wireless Internet."

"_The 2000's sure were strange Miss Berry."_

"I suppose they were. We were the generation of a lot of new discoveries, including the wonderful novel of Harry Potter. Although, unless your fathers have spoken of Harry Potter, I do not think you have heard of it."

"_Oh yes Miss Berry. Papi use to read them to us every night. He told us all about_ _Harry Potter."_

"Your fathers were always the dapper ones. Especially Blaine and his bowties. Harry Potter was their favorite novels."

"_Bowties. He used to wear them every day Dad used to tell us. Then one day he_ _just stopped."_

"Ah yes, everyone was confused the day that Blaine Anderson stopped wearing bowties. I believe that was the day that Kurt cheated on him."

"_Dad cheated on Papi?"_

"He said it was not cheating, it was just a few text messages, but Blaine took it really hard. They made up when Kurt sang Blaine a song that proved Kurt was nothing without Blaine. It was very moving."

"_A song Miss Berry?"_

"Yes, a song. Have you not heard of songs?"

"_Yes I have Miss Berry. I did not know that a relationship could be fixed with_ _them."_

"That was how most of the relationships were either fixed or formed when your fathers and i were in high school."

"_That is very Strange Miss Berry."_

"It is, but it always worked."

"_Song's fixed everything?"_

"Not everything, but most things. Things that needed to be fixed between people in the glee club."

"_That sounds Magical Miss Berry."_

"It was, especially when Santana sang to Brittany. Your fathers have mentioned Santana and Brittany, right?"

"_Yes Miss Berry they come around at Christmas and Thanksgiving."_

"That's good. a life is not complete unless you have met Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Santana actually confessed her love for Brittany through a song."

"_Really? That is a little romantic."_

"It was very. I just wished Finn did that. He was always the hopeless one."

"_You dated Uncle Finn?"_

"Yes, and was actually engaged to him for most of our senior year."

"_Oh, you're that Rachel."_

"Yes. I am guessing that he talks about me a lot?"

"_Yes, he does Miss Berry."_

"That does not surprise me. You know, he is the reason why I am currently in New York. If it wasn't for him I would be in Lima right now."

"_Yes Miss Berry."_

"Just out of curiosity, but how much has your fathers told you about their high school years?"

"_Not that much Miss Berry. I am only seven they told me that I will know when_ _I'm older."_

"Y-you're only seven? And you are handling all this on your own?"

"_Yes Miss Berry."_

"That is very brave of you. I will be over to help with Blaine as soon as I arrive in Lima. If anyone knows how to calm him down it is either I or Mercedes.

"_Thank you Miss Berry. I am not brave though."_

"What makes you say that?"

"_Because I am not scared."_

"You do not need to be scared to be brave, Sterling."

"_Yes Miss Berry. Being brave is facing ones fears."_

"That is true, I suppose. But your fathers were the bravest men I have ever seen. They conquered all their fears, and they were still brave afterward."

"_My father is dead now Miss Berry. My other one is no longer brave."_

"One may have passed, and one may be emotionally insane, but they were the bravest. They showed their love even when people tore them down."

"_Was it bullies?"_

"Yes, especially one bully that almost ruined your fathers high school days. In fact, if it wasn't for that particular bully, your fathers would have never met."

"_I do not like Bullies. Who was the one that almost ruined my father?"_

"Bullies can be mean. David Karofsky was his name."

"_David Karofsky? Father of Ben Karofsky?_

"Yes, I believe that is him."

"_Oh. I have to go Miss Berry the baby is crying I need to feed her. Thank you for_ _everything Miss Berry."_

"No problem, Sterling. I hope to see you soon."

"_Me too, Miss Berry."_

And with that, Sterling Hummel-Anderson, the bravest 7 year old Rachel Barbra Berry has ever met, hung up the phone. Rachel was quick to get everything packed before calling Mercedes Jones in California, Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams in New Haven, and Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang in Chicago. As soon as she got off the phone with her old friends she drove to the airport and got on the most recent flight to Lima, Ohio.


End file.
